Tu es un idiot !
by Rilya Dewilder
Summary: Alice se pose des questions, pourquoi Décus lui a désobéis à Meltokio ? Non mais oh ! On ne fais pas ça à Alice, c'est contre les règles du jeu ! Pfff... idiot de Décus !
1. Ordre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous vous trouvez sur ma première fanfic ! J'ai choisi de la faire sur le couple AliceXDécus de Tales of Symphonia que j'adore particulièrement *w*

Enjoy !

* * *

Alice se baladait dans Asgard, suivie de son éternel souffre-douleur. Elle était aux abords de l'entrée de la ville et se rapprochait du ravin en sautillant gaiement. Elle regarda un moment la descente avant de continuer son chemin, en faisant claquer sa cravache sur le sol à chacun de ses sauts. Décus restait –pour une fois- silencieux. Il s'inquiétait bien évidemment pour sa bien-aimée allant trop près du bord et pouvant tomber, mais il repensait à ce qui lui était arrivé à Meltokio. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas obéis aux ordres de sa chère Alice. Quant à la jeune demie-elfe, elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du sort de son éperdu serviteur, en apparence, car elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui était arrivé à son « Débi-Décus ». Elle se retourna vers lui dans une pose absolument mignonne avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

« -Débi-Décus, qu'as-tu fait, à Meltokio ? demanda-t-elle avec un de ses sourires sadiques dont elle avait le secret.

-Eh bien… il balbutia, sortant de ses pensées. Ma belle Alice, ma chérie, ne te met pas en colère, je t'en conjure ! implora-t-il.

-Raaaah, tu me dégoûtes ! Pfff… je m'en fiche, mais tâche de ne plus recommencer, après tout, tu es à moi… articula Alice sèchement mais dans un ton assez maladroit. »

Elle continua de marcher, cette fois-ci vers les ruines, en gonflant ses joues de mécontentement. Impossible qu'il la trahisse, se disait-elle, il n'aimait rien plus fort qu'elle, il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Elle se rassurait elle-même, mais n'était plus certaine de rien. Alice savait pertinemment qu'elle serait seule sans lui. Bien sûr, grâce à son poste au Vanguard, elle aurait un nouveau sous-fifre et peut-être un nouveau monstre rien que pour elle. Et qui sait, elle pourrait sûrement passer un marcher avec un ennemi de Martmart, quel qu'il soit. Mais ça ne remplacerait jamais Décus, et elle le savait très bien. Depuis que la petite sadique avait brûlé l'orphelinat d'Hima, Décus l'avait toujours suivie et quand il n'était pas avec elle, c'était obligatoire qu'il pense à elle en regardant des photos volées de sa belle Alice.

Elle grommela en tapant dans un caillou qui alla se cogner contre des marches. Soudain, en plein milieu des ruines vides, elle s'arrêta brutalement. Décus ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il pensait qu'elle avait repéré un ennemi ou quelque chose dans le genre, quelque chose d'hostile dans tous les cas. Il posa sa vierge de fer par terre et prit son épée cachée à l'intérieur, attendant les ordres d'Alice. Celle-ci serra son poing et serra fermement sa cravache en se mordant la lèvre supérieure. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle commença à trembler. Décus lâcha immédiatement son arme, désemparé. Il n'avait jamais vu Alice montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, et encore moins pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement :

« A… Alice… ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? hésita-t-il.

-Tu es vraiment débile, Débi-Décus… tu me dégoûtes et je te déteste… Tu n'as pas le droit de me trahir, je te l'interdit… marmonna-t-elle en sanglotant. »

Décus était désemparé. C'était de sa faute si Alice pleurait, il lui avait manqué de respect et pour lui, voir la demie-elfe pleurer à cause de lui était la pire des tortures. Il essaya de se rapprocher encore plus pour entrevoir son visage, mais aussitôt elle se tourna. Elle tremblait et tomba sur les genoux, lâchant sa cravache pour mettre ses mains sur ses yeux embués de larmes.

* * *

Pfffiu... Alice est tellement mignonne dans ce premier épisode (parce qu'on ne peut pas appeller ça chapitre XD)

Alice: Je suis pas aussi émotive ! Non mais oh ! *coup de cravache*

Décus: Je suis de l'avis de l'auteur, tu es trop choooou ! Ma Alice adorée !

Mueh eh eh..., ne dis pas ça ma petite Alice, je sais tout !

Alice: QUOI ?!

Hum hum, avant que je ne passe le restant de ma vie dans une prison du Vanguard, laissez des reviews ! S'il vous plait... pour le bien d'Alice -w- *mendie les reviews*


	2. Comportement

Et je reviens avec le deuxième épisode ! ^^ Et aussi avec un énorme oubli de ma part: bien évidemment, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sinon Lloyd serait resté à Iselia, Zelos serait devenu le roi du monde (et Sheena la reine XD), Genis aurait été heureux dans n'importe quelle situation et Alice et Décus aurait été ensemble dès leur première apparition XD

Bref, réponse aux reviews !

**SonaChanTheHedgehog :** Je te le conseille, même si le premier est bien meilleur "^^ Merci beaucoup ! La romance n'est pas vraiment mon thème habituel, donc je ne savais pas si ça allait plaire XD (vive le drame o/)

**FQAPSCFF :** Merci :3 J'aime vraiment rendre Alice mignonne, alors que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas XD (dans un certain sens, si, mais bon... XD) Oui, c'est vrai "^^ Mais comme je prend en compte le temps qu'ils ont déjà passés ensemble (enfin j'imagine XD) et que je commence après l'épisode de Meltokio, voilà -w- Ah ah XD C'est vrai qu'il devrait y en avoir plus ! U_U C'est dommage que la pluspart se concentre seulement sur les héros :/

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde (deux personnes XD *sort*) et bonne lecture, pour ce deuxième épisode !

Enjoy !

* * *

A ce moment là, Alice prit conscience de son comportement. C'était comme si toute sa mélancolie qu'elle avait transformée en haine retrouvait sa forme innitiale et s'extériorisait à cet instant. Qu'allait-on dire d'elle si on la voyait aussi faible, pleurnichant comme une enfant... comme un faible humain. Elle serra les dents de rage, se dégoûtant elle-même. Elle devait vite trouver quelque chose pour justifier son attitude, une raison plausible. Vite ! Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et émit un petit gémissement. Décus demanda:

"Alice, dis-moi, s'il te plait... qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

Il voulait en avoir le coeur net, mais comme Alice ne répondait pas, il retenta son approche. Cette fois Alice ne bougea pas laissant apparraître son petit visage. Décus s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de sa bien-aimée avant de se faire attraper par le col de son manteau. Alice sourit et commença à rigoler en se relevant. Elle lâcha Decus avant de lui adresser un regard plein de pitié:

"Mon pauvre Débi-Décus... tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais ! Hors de ma vue, tu reviendra me voir quand tu sera plus intelligent !"

Ses propres mots la blessaient, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'avouer sa tristesse. Décus ecarquilla les yeux avant de partir sans un mot, comme l'avait demandé Alice. Elle, regardait le jeune humain s'en aller en commençant à regretter son attitude. Mais non, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes et elle ne voulait pas changer.

Elle alla ramasser sa cravache, observa les alentours et remarqua que son idiot de subordonné avait laissé son épée et donc sa vierge de fer. La petite blonde savait parfaitement qu'il cachais des photos d'elle dedans et regarda à l'intérieur, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il en avait fait, car elle était presque certaine qu'il ne partirait pas sans elles. Sans surprise, elles avaient disparu et il n'y avait plus qu'un reste de bout de ruban adésif. Alice tenta en premier lieu de soulever l'épée , mais sans succès. _Comment Décus pouvait-il transporter ça tous les jours ?! _pensait-elle. Après quelques minutes à essayer de transporter les affaires encombrantes de Décus, elle fit appelle à Athos, complétement découragée. Même si elle aurait pouvoir le faire elle-même, c'était trop lourd !

La jeune demi-elfe retourna au Vanguard et s'assit sur une chaise choisie au hasard, contrairement aux fois où elle prenait ceux qui passaient par là comme sièges humains. Tous la regardaient, s'étonnant de son attitude innabituelle qui la faisait ressembler à une fille tout à fait normale. Alice se fichait de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, du moment qu'il n'oublie pas qu'elle était la chef. Elle semblait agacée et jetait de furtifs coups d'oeil autour d'elle comme si elle attendait que Décus rentre. Bien sûr il n'arrivait pas, ayant prit au pied de la lettre ce que lui avait dit Alice, il devait être en train de s'entraîner pour ne plus décevoir sa chère Alice. Celle-ci attendit toute la journée en ne bougeant pas d'un semelle, jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Voilà ! mes épisodes sont assez courts mais j'éspère que vous aurez passé un bon moment ! ^^

Alice: J'attendrai jamais Débi-Décus comme ça, moi !

Mais oui bien sûr, ma petite chérie !

Alice: Aaaaargh, Décus sort de ce corps ! Bon, peut-être que oui, mais...

Ah ah ! Je le savais ! Piégée !

Laissez des reviews ! ;)


End file.
